Explore Bentlimb Wood
|Desc = According to local legends, there is a powerful, restless, malevolent spirit that watches over the wood... |Base = 20 |Max = 30 |Reset = 30 |Notes = This was the first of the new-style Explorable Areas |Req = None |Diff = Up to 9+ at MR 65 |Woodsmanship=Level/10 (rounded down) |Horsemanship=+2 per 10 levels, max +8. You need to be riding your mount. }} Mechanics Historical notes When this scenario was first brought up, the max number of Explorations was 60. After that was 50 for a couple of months, before being lowered to 30. The base explorations were 25 originally, when the max was lowered to 30 the base was adjusted to 20. Encounters Enemies While exploring the forest you can encounter the following enemies: # One or more Armoured Scavengers: #* # A # A # A # One or more Forest Trolls # One or more Hylbor Beetles: #* #* #* # One or more Shade Goblins: #* #* # One or more Sticklegs # One or more Skeletons: #* A Dark Cave Grommyd the woodsman A ghostly woman Noted Locations The Ancient Dhormu, Toribikk You become witness to a battle between a lone ancient dhormu and a group of 7 . You can either walk away (don't!) or help the dhormu. * 4 experience applied to Illusion (30+)/Elementalism (30+)/Telekinesis (30+)/ Woodsmanship (30+)/Archery (30+) if used to help the dhormu. If you don't use a skill or power you must face seven , which gives more experience than if you use a skill or power. * 4 experience to Divination (20+) if you use it to sense the dhormu's intentions ;If you approach the dhormu: * 512 experience applied to Lore, Arcana, Woodsmanship, Elementalism, Restoration, and general (as applicable). * Also, you can acquire one of the skills Lore, Arcana, or Woodsmanship (at random, if you lack more than one) if you didn't have them previous to saving the ancient dhormu. The mechanics are rather complicated and were investigated here, but to make a long story short, you must have at most three of the set of five skills and powers that Toribikk gives XP to. If you have any four of them, you don't get any extra skill from him. Thus, you can get a specific skill from him if you manage to have the two other skills he grants and only one (or none) of the powers mentioned; if you have both powers in this case, you won't receive a skill. * If you acquire a new skill, you still get 512 experience applied to it. * Toribikk becomes a noted location ;When you return He will tell you the location of the Guarded Glade in this very same wood. The Ancient Fountain The Ruined Tower The Catamarok Statue The Guarded Glade After saving Toribikk, visit him again and he'll tell you about this location. Shadowglen To learn the location of Shadowglen you need to complete in Talinus. From this location you can reach The Hall of Ruin. The Aldvarian Tomb Once the adventure is completed this location "collapses". It remains in "Previously Discovered Locations...", however it is inaccessible due to the collapse. A Misty Fissure Limited-time special locations An Engraved Rock This location is found once you have 5 s from the green-masked stranger during the 2010 Adventurer Appreciation Month event (see the event page for more details). The Glittering Cave You automatically arrive at this location after stepping through a portal created by the green-masked stranger during the 2010 Adventurer Appreciation Month event (see the event page for more details).